No Es Amor
by RoMika Hyakuya
Summary: Krul ignora esos sentimientos que siente por cierto vampiro rubio...
1. No Es Amor

Bueno este fic esta dedicado para Shadechu Nightray gracias por tu comentario en tu en mi fic _Padre,_ bueno cumpli tu petición hice un KrulxMika bueno no es tan un KrulxMika pero hice lo mejor que pude espero que te guste...

NO TIENE QUE VER NADA CON YUUxMIKA

* * *

 ** _~No Es Amor~_**

* * *

 **Krul Pov**

-¡Mika!.- Gritaba el nombre de ese chico rubio.

Caminaba tan enojada, quería encontrarlo, no sabia donde se encontraba, ese vampiro; como se atreve a no estar cuando lo necesito, seguía caminando por los pasillos del castillo.

-¡Ferid!.- Me encontré a el albino.

\- ¿Pasa algo?.- Preguntó Ferid, no tanto mi actitud.

-¿Donde esta Mikaela?. - Lo mire, intentaba controlarme.

-No lo se, hace tiempo que desapareció y no se a donde se fue.- Ferid me miro y sonrió.-Tal vez este con ese niño.- Dio vuelta y salio del lugar, mientras lo envolvía la oscuridad de la oscura puerta.

-Yuichiro, ese niño que escapo desde pequeño que ahora es un arma mortal para los vampiros.- Decidí salir del lugar, iría a la ciudad por Mikaela.

Salí corriendo de nuestra ciudad, intentaba que nadie me viera, no quería que me acompañaba nadie, ni mucho menos Ferid me saca de quicio.

No se porque me comporto de esta manera con Mika, últimamente siento la necesitadad de verlo todos los días, todos estos días busco un motivo para ver a Mika; mi corazón se acelera cuando el esta cerca, un sonrojó que no puedo explicar aparece, en mi vida siendo reina de lo vampiros nunca había experimentado algo igual, esto... Es algo único.

* * *

Sin darme cuenta llegue a la ciudad, estaba toda destruida, ¿esto es todo lo que hice? había hecho una gran destrucción pero... era por el bien de nuestra especie, deshacernos de toda la especie humana y solo tiene que existir una especie y ese seremos los vampiros.

-Yuu-chan.- Escuche la voz de Mika, con el ahí en ese mismo lugar estaba Yuichiro, sentí un gran enojo al verlos juntos, acaso serán ¿celos? No puede ser.

Me escondí detrás de un edificio, los miraba de reojo, ellos dos estaban juntos pero... ¿por que esta con ese humano?.

-Mika.- Los ojos de ese chico de cabellos negros, estaba sollozando pero ¿por que?.

Los dos se quedaban mirando uno a otro como si no era necesario las palabras para decirse lo que pensaban en ese momento.

-Escapa conmigo.- Fueron las palabras de Mika.

¡¿Que?!, no permitiré que mi mascota se escape con ese humano, no... No lo permitiré, decidí esperar haber que responde ese humano.

-Mika no puedo hacer eso, mis compañeros, no, lo siento pero no.- Ese humano rechazo a Mika.

-¡SI!.- Grite, me tape rápido la boca, me hablan escuchado, ¿que hago ahora?.

-¿Quien esta ahí?.- Hablo Mika y el humano al mismo tiempo mientras miraban donde yo estaba.

* * *

 **Mika Pov**

Permanecía mirando a Yuu-chan, me dolió que se haya negado a mi propuesta pero lo entiendo, él tiene a su equipo, pero a un... No lo se... Lo sacaré de ahí no permitiré que este con esos humanos que solo lo utilizan, estaba a punto de hablar, pero una voz desconocida nos interrumpió.

-¿Quien esta ahí?.- Fue lo que decimos Yuu-chan y yo.

Estábamos listo para atacar, no me importara si fuera un vampiro lo atacaría y me llevaría a Yuu-chan lejos, alguien salio de aquel edificio, me sorprendí quien era.

-Krul.- ¿Que hacia ella aquí? Yuu-chan me miro.

-¿Eres tu la reina de los vampiros, la que desterró a Mika a esta vida de dolor?.- Yuu-chan miraba a Krul, pero esa pregunta a un esta en mi mente ¿Qie hace Krul aqui?.

-Asi es, soy yo la reina de los vampiros, Krul, fue esa persona que desterró a Mika a esta vida.- Hablo Krul con voz decidida.

Yuu-chan sostuvo fuertemente su espada, el aire se hizo mas tensó, Yuu-chan solo se quedo quieto en sus lugar, estuvo procesando sus palabras, yo igual sostuve mi espada, no sabia que es lo que estaba planeando pero es mejor estar listo.

-Entonces tu fuiste la que destruyo mi familia... Dejandome solo en este cruel mundo... ¡TU FUISTE LA CULPABLE DE TODO ESTO!.- Sus manos le temblaban, no sabia porque, sus palabras fueron entre cortadas.

Ese tonto no comprendía nada, no sabe que sí no me hubiera convertido lo que soy no podría verte de nuevo, no podría hablar contigo, si Krul, si Krul no habría estado vivo tu estarías totalmente solo.

-Asi es simple humano yo fui la culpable de todo esto.- Krul señalo a Yuu-chan con uno de sus dedos, soltó un risa.

El silencio se hizo presente, Krul solo miraba a Yuu-chan, él solo tenia la mirada baja, de repente alzo la vista y sus ojos verdes se posaron en Krul, alzo su espada, estaba listo para a atacar.

-¡ENTONCES ES MEJOR QUE MUERAS!.- Al final de decir sus palabras, se lanzo directo donde estaba Krul, estaba decidido en matarla.

Se movía con una gran velocidad, no podía permitir que la matara, me dirigí donde estaba Krul, me puse enfrente de ella y con mi espada esquivé el golpe de Yuu-chan, el brillo del choque de nuestra espada destelló, el ruido de tocarse con un golpe rudo, Yuu-chan solo me miro sorprendido, no comprendía lo que pasaba, la protegí... Por el simple hecho de que es la reina de los vampiros por eso lo hice que tal si se entera que Yuu-chan la mato... Bueno eso tal vez no sea posible pero igual debía proteger ambos, porque si Krul no me hubiera vuelto lo que soy no podría ver de nuevo a Yuu-chan.

-No lo puedo permitir.- No podía dejar que le pasara algo, decidí proteger a ambos.

-Que tonterías dices Mika quitate yo me deshare de ella-. Volvió a posición de ataque.

-No lo puedo permitir.- No quería luchar con el, no con el no, no quiero lastimarlo.

 _Somos una marioneta, daño podemos causar..._

 _-_ Tonto.- Se acercó a mi pero con el arma abajo.

-Vete mejor.- Me acerque a el.

-No quiero, no puedo dejarte.- Yuu-chan se acerco a mi y toco mi mejilla, me sonroje un poco.

-No me dejas otra opción, Krul espera, no tardare.- Mire a Krul.

-Oye a que te refieres con que no tardaras.- Lo carge a estilo princesa.- Mika bajame de una vez.- Ignore lo que decia.- Mika ya esto es vergonzoso.

Ignore lo que decía, deje sola a Krul.

* * *

Decidí ir a dejar a Yuu-chan lo mas cerca de su "hogar" a un que todo el rato se estuvo quejando que lo bajara y solo como 3 veces logro darme un golpe.

-Llegamos.- Baje a Yuu-chan y el a un estaba sonrojado.

-Por que...- Lo interrumpi.

-No puedes hacerlo, no daré mas explicaciones.- No era necesario que terminaras si oración sabia que iba a decir porque defendí a la reina.-Es mejor que entres si no tendrás problemas.- Di vuelta.

-Esta bien.- Fue lo único que dijo en un suspiro.

Solo hice una seña como despedida, camine ya esta el atardecer, muy pronto iba a caer la noche.

* * *

Llegue donde estaba Krul.

-Vamonos.- Fue lo unico que dije, no la mire, ella solo me siguió.

En el camino no nos dijimos ninguna palabra, a un estaba confundido ¿por que fue a buscarme? Eso estaba claro me fue a buscar a mi, lo bueno que no había ningún vampiro con ella, si no Yuu-chan estaria... Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso.

* * *

 **Krul Pov**

Después de que Mika fue a dejar ese humano con los de su especie nos dirijimos con los nuestros, los dos no hablamos nada, ni quería hablarle, pero... Mika sólo ve a ese humano como un familiar ¿no? A un que eso no me queda claro.

-Llegamos.- La voz de Mika interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Entramos al lugar sin que nos viera nadie, fue un excito total, suspiro de cansancio.

-¿por que fuiste?-. Mika me hablo y lo mire.

-Estaba aburrida-. Fue lo que se me ocurrió primero.

-Aja.- Mika se acerco a mi, intente no sonrojarme fue un excito también, no lo se pero ese momento quería besar a Mika... No lo se porque.

-Sabes Mika ya han pasado 4 años desde que te mordi.- El tiempo pasa tan rapido.

-Asi es.- Bajo su mirada y se alejo un poco.

-Sabes hay algo que no te dije como te bese para que fueras vampiro cada 4 años debo hacer lo mismo, si no lo hago mueres.- Fue lo único que se me ocurrio, actue lo mas tranquila posible,no lo se quería sentir otra vez los labios de Mika con los míos.

-Esta bien.- Dijo reccinado.-Dejare que lo hagas sólo por no morir.- Se agachó un poco para que pudiera quedar a mi altura.

Me acerque a Mika y en un acto rápido lo bese, tenia cerrado lo ojos, mis mejillas se ponían algo rojas, mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido, recordé todo lo que senti en este día los sentimientos que sólo los siento con Mika, alguna vez escuche que es amor, todo lo que siento, pero esto no es posible que me haya enamorado de alguien como el.

Sus labios eran suaves, una esencia y textura que no podía describir, no se cuanto momentos estuvimos para mi se me hizo eterno.

Mika se separo, parecía normal como si nada hubiera pasado, pero en cambio mio sentía lo contrario, en este momento solo pude decir las palabras que seria negar todo lo que siento esas palabras fueron;

- _No es amor..._


	2. Si Es Amor

**_~Si Es Amor~_**

* * *

 **Mika Pov**

Estaba algo confundido ¿porqué hizo todo eso? Ir y decir esas cosas, Yuu-chan lo quiero como mi hermanó es mi familia solo siento eso un amor de familia eso es todo... Nada de amor, nada de un sentimiento de pareja, sólo era mi familia.

Caminaba a lado de Krul, nos dirigimos a nuestro " _hogar_ " si así se podría llamar, la mire de reojo, era una _chica_ muy linda, era de esperarse de la reina, todo de _**ell~Sia**_ era lindo, hasta su cuerpo a un que parecía más un cuerpo de niña pero era perfecto para mi, ella no noto que la miraba, no lo se me sonroje un poco a mis pensamientos, nunca había pensado nadie de esta manera.

Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado, espero que se fácil entrar, sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta.

-Llegamos.- Le hablé, era necesario porque se veía distraída.

Entramos al lugar, nadie nos vio con suerte, suspire, eso era bueno, nadie me vio entrar con Krul traería muchos problemas estaba sola, podrían lastimarla y yo... De una manera me sentiría mal, me sentiría solo en este mundo y no se porque me sentiría de es manera.

Aunque el comportamiento de Yuu-chan no me agrado mucho, pensó cosas que no eran las correctas, él no sabe que sí no me hubiera convertido en lo que ahora soy no estaría vivo, él como siempre es un tonto, no comprendía nada con exactitud. La próxima vez que lo vea se lo diré todo, bueno si es que hay próxima vez aunque lo dudó.

La noche había aparecido estaba algo cansado por este día, estaba vacío, no había nadie, me sorprendí pero bueno estaba bien que no había nadie, a un que el lugar se sentía frío, no era común que lo sintiera pero en esta ocasión es así, este lugar me trae recuerdos es el mismo lugar donde Krul me volvió vampiro y me dio mi primer... beso, lo olvidé ella me había besado y ¡era mi primero!, otra vez siento mi rostro sonrojarse pero lo bueno que Krul no lo nota, ¿debería preguntarle porque fue a buscarme? Era obvio que fue a buscarme.

-¿por que fuiste?-. La mire, ella me miro, nuestros miradas se cruzaron eran muy lindos sus ojos nunca los había notado ese color va con ella.

-Estaba aburrida-. Era una mentira, lo sé, nunca iría a buscarme por estar aburrida tenía algo más a un que era mejor no darle importancia.

-Aja.- Me acerque a ella para ver más mejor esos ojos de ese hermoso color, ella se puso algo nerviosa pero mejor era que no dijera nada .

-Sabes Mika ya han pasado 4 años desde que te mordi.- El tiempo pasa tan rápido, hace cuatro años que mi vida cambió y ahora soy una " _criatura_ " de la noche.

-Así es.- Baje mi mirada y me aleje de ella, mi vida era casi perfecta antes de ser vampiro pero ahora de una manera es perfecta.

-Sabes hay algo que no te dije como te bese para que fueras vampiro cada 4 años debo hacer lo mismo, si no lo hago mueres.- Me sorprendí por sus palabras nunca las venía venir, era algo que nunca diría Krul

-Esta bien.- Dije resignado, no me molestaba en que me besara no se porqué, tal vez me guste, eso no puede ser posible o ¿si?.-Dejare que lo hagas sólo por no morir.- Me agache lo suficiente para quedar a su altura.

Krul rápido me beso, sus labios eran tan suaves, algo que nunca había sentido en esta vida, decidí cerrar los ojos, intente controlar los nervios que tenía, lo logre controlar, mi corazón se aceleró, no sabía porque exactamente, sus labios eran suaves le respondí un poco, pero no era notable, no quería que notara que el beso lo estaba correspondiendo. Me separe de ella.

\- _No es amor..._

Susurró Krul, quería preguntarle a que se refería pero era mejor no hacerlo, tal vez me haga lo mismo que a Ferid... Terminaría sin un brazo.

Me reincorpore. Sólo le dirigí una mirada fugaz. Sin decir alguna palabras me retire. Podía sentir su mirada pero decidí ignorarla. Mi corazón palpitaba de manera rápida al recordar aquel beso... Fue tan cálido.

Me dirigí a mi habitación. Sabía que no podría dormir, ni un vampiro duerme.

Al llegar a mi habitación abrí la puerta. Encendía la luz. Una cuarto pequeño; una pequeña cama, cortinas de color marrón. Un pequeño escritorio y un librero. Sólo tenía los más importante. Al entrar cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Me dirigí a la cama y lentamente me deje caer. Cerré mis ojos levemente y un suspiro salió de mis labios. Sólo se me venía aquel beso en mi mente.

Di vuelta y ahora mi mirada se dirigía al techo blanco. Una de mis manos las pongo en mi frente, otro suspiro sale de mis labios. Con mi mano otra mano pongo dos dedos sobre mis labios y esa sensación viene de nuevo a mi mente.

- _No es amor_

Fueron las palabras que susurré. No puedo amarla. Estaría mal, por favor yo amar a Krul sería imposible. Sólo siento esto porque fue mi primer beso.

* * *

Pasó una semana desde aquel accidente y no he vuelto haber a Krul. Me sentía extraño sin verla, sentía que faltaba algo a mi vida. Me sentía triste sin tu presencia.

 _Tal vez yo... La ame..._

 _ **¿Qué sientes cuando no estás con ella?**_

 _Un gran vacío_

 _ **No es necesario preguntar más... La respuesta ya la tienes.**_

Baje mis vista _ **.**_ La respuesta ya la tenía. No tenía que darle más rodeos al asunto. Mis sentimientos ya estaban más claro que el agua. Emprendí paso. Era tiempo de afrontar mis sentimientos.

-Con que aquí estabas, Mika-Kun~.- Ferid... Como lo odio. Levanté mi vista hacía en frente y ahí estaba con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Que quieres?- Fruncí levemente el ceño.

\- No seas así Mika-Kun. Sólo venía a decirte que Krul iba irse.- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Krul... Se irá. ¿Por qué?

-¡¿A DÓNDE?!- No podía controlarme.

-Nagoya. En estos momentos debe estar en el lugar esperado para irse. En el aeropuerto.- Cuando término decir la frase salí corriendo hacia el aeropuerto. No la iba a perder.

* * *

 **Krul Pov**

Suspiros de tristeza salían de mis labios. Caminaba con la mirada baja, era hora de irme a Nagoya, desde ese lugar iba a reinar. Era lo mejor así olvidaría los sentimientos que le tengo a Mikaela. Desde qué lo bese nuevamente, desde aquel día. No he dejado de pensar en él. En sus labios con los míos. No podía negarlo más me había enamorado de ese rubio. En este aeropuerto debía decirte adiós a estos sentimientos imposibles.

-Reina Krul es hora de partir.- Era tiempo de decir adiós.

-(...)- Sólo asentí levemente. Me dirigí al helicóptero que me esperaba, tome algo para apoyarme. Mire por última vez atrás y una lágrimas salió de mi ojo que resbalo por toda mi mejilla. _Tanto tiempo que no lloraba por alguien._ Aborde, cerré la puerta tras de mi. Adiós amor imposible. El sonido del motor se escucho. Las aspas del helicóptero comenzaron a moverse. Poco a poco se fue elevando. Mi mirada estaba baja. No quería mirar.

 _-¡KRUL!, ¡KRUL!, ¡KRUL!..-_ Esa voz era de... Mi-Mikaela. Rápidamente levanté mi mirada y mire hacia la pequeña ventanilla. Efectivamente era él. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... Él me busco.

-Detén esto.- Exigí. Debía volver.

-No puedo hacer eso. Es demasiado tarde.

No dije nada. Me levanté de mi asiento. Deslizo la puerta con algo de fuerza. Esto es una locura. Sin pensarlo dos veces me aviento hacia el vacío. Cerré mis ojos, disfrute el viento tocar mi rostro. Me sentía viva por una vez en mi vida.

* * *

 **Mika Pov**

Había llegado al aeropuerto pero era demasiado tarde ella, había partido. Pero a un así gritaba su nombre con todas mis fuerzas.

Pude ver algo caer desde el helicóptero. Era ella. Acaso estaba loca. Me acerque donde creía que podía caer. _Por favor espero atraparla._ Cada vez estaba mas cerca de caer. Ella abre los ojos y me mira con felicidad. Extiendo mis brazos hacia el cielo para recibirla. Ella hace lo mismo. Logro abrazarla, ella hace lo mismo juntamos nuestras frentes. Cerramos levemente nuestros ojos y una sonrisa se forma en nuestros labios. Sus pies tocaron el suelo.

\- Estas loca. Lo sabias.- Susurré y abría mis ojos. Era había hecho los mismo y aun tenia esa sonrisa encantadora que me enamora.

\- Lo se.- Sonrió de manera coqueta.

Era tiempo de no dar mas rodeos. Era tiempo de decirle lo que sientes. Vamos, ella mas seguro siente lo mismo. Me separo un poco de ella, tomo su mentón con una de mis manos y sin avisar juntos sus labios con los mios. Extrañaba esta sensación. Cálido. Después de unos minutos tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

\- Te amo.- Después de tanto tiempo por fin pude decir esas palabras.

\- Te amo.- Susurro. Sabia que sentía lo mismo.

Era el chico mas feliz en estos momentos. Mi primer y único amor era correspondido. _No es amor._ Resulto ser un _Si es amor._

* * *

 **Después de tanto tiempo le traigo continuación. ¿Les gusto? Dejen su opinión. Por no actualizar todo este tiempo les daré un epilogo. 12:54 a.m hora de México es hora de escribir un epilogo.**


	3. El Amor En El Futuro

_**~El Amor En El Futuro~**_

* * *

5 años... Si, 5 años había pasado desde que estoy a su lado. Hoy iba ser el mejor día de mi vida.

En estos años han pasado grandes cosas. Mi vida tomo sentido desde aquel día, desde ese día que mi amor fue correspondido.

Todo se volvió mas tranquilo, había mas paz, pero aun así los conflictos seguían pero ya no eran muchos.

Permanecía en mi habitación. No podía dejar de moverme dentro aquel pequeño lugar. Después de tanto tiempo, después de esperar cinco largos años. Por fin, me casaría con la persona que amo. Fue hace seis meses atrás que le pedí ser mi esposa y ella con gusto acepto. Nuestro amor crecía cada día.

* * *

 _"Después de sus deberes reales tenías lo que los humanos hace tiempo solían llamar citas, su compañía era lo mejor. Verla sonreír y reír. Esos ojos que brillaban como un rubí. Como siempre paseábamos por la ciudad desierta. Aunque verla de esta manera me traía malo recuerdos. Esta ciudad fue alguna vez algo muy feliz, lleno de colores. La risas de aquellos humanos que hace tiempo se escuchaban._

 _-Perdón...-Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Tenía la vista agachada. No sabía perfectamente lo que me pedía perdón.- Perdón por haber destruido tu hogar. Perdón por destruir tu mundo.- Si voz sonaba baja. No levanto la mirada para nada._

 _-No importa. Este mundo se iba destruir algún día, además.- Tome su mano, ella me miro con algo de sorpresa.- Si no hubieras arruinado este mundo, nunca te hubiera conocido.- Sus ojos se llenaron con una cuantas lágrimas._

 _Sabía que aquellas lágrimas eran de felicidad. Todo lo que dije era verdad. Mis palabras eran sinceras. Este mundo ya se iba a destruir, mientras la tenga a ella mi vida estar completa._

 _-No llores mi dulzura.- Acerque mi mano izquierda a su rostro y con mi dedo pulgar limpie sus lágrimas.- Es mejor sonreír. Me encanta tú sonrisa_.

 _\- Gracias por tus palabras.- Tomo mi mano y por un instante cerró sus ojos una linda sonrisa apareció en sus labios._

 _\- Tu sonrisa es tan reluciente como una estrella o un diamante.- Mis palabras sólo fluyeron. Cuando estoy con Krul las palabras salen sin pensarlas._

 _La tarde paso normal. Entre charlas y una cuenta risa. Había olvidado el motivo de este paseo._

 _La noche había caído, nos tomo de sorpresa, no me lo esperaba. Ha su lado las horas pasan volando, no hay tiempo, cuando estoy con ella el tiempo no existe._

 _Era el momento a la luz de la luna, era tiempo de pedirle lo que siempre he callado es el momento de dejarlo salir._

 _Me detuve en frente de ella, estaba algo nervioso. Ella me mira con extrañes, no entendía porque me detuve._

 _\- ¿Que pasa?_

 _No respondí. Me hinque_ , _exactamente me hinque una rodilla tocaba la tierra y la otra pie tocaba el suelo. Es ahora o nunca._

 _Saco una caja roja de terciopelo uno de mis bolsillos. - ¿Te casarías conmigo? - Abrí la caja y así mostrando el anillo de un linda piedra de un color azul celeste._

 _El anillo costo mucho esfuerzo conseguirlo, y tuve pedir ayuda a la persona que menos me agrada Ferid... Cuando le dije del anillo comenzó hacer muchas preguntas. Fue insoportable, sólo lo ignore pero aun así insistió_ , _para callarlo sólo le dije que muy pronto lo sabría y así dejo de molestar, me consiguió el anillo, después de eso no volvió a preguntar._

 _Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, relucían. Brillaban como nunca. - Si... Si, aceptó. - Su voz sonaba con tanta felicidad. Un felicidad que yo había provocado._

 _Me levante y saque el anillo de aquella pequeña caja, tome una de sus manos, introduje el anillo. Era perfecto. Mi vida era perfecta._

 _Nos miramos por unos cuantos segundos y nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron, y así terminando sellando aquel compromiso; un beso con amor."_

* * *

Y así fue como le pedí matrimonio, hubiera sido mas romántico pero no fue así, se que ella no le gusta las cosas cursis y la entiendo.

Después de aquel día todo cambió, tuvimos que esperar seis largos meses para llegar a este día.

Costó mucho trabajo para convencer a Yuu-chan que aceptar mi casamiento con Krul, después de una larga discusión termino aceptando, era mi única familia y quería que aceptara.

Mi traje era casi que usa el típico novio, sólo cambia el color en este caso es rojo, parece mas bien el traje de un conde. No había visto el vestido de la novia pero se que no seria el típico vestido blanco, seria mas a su estiló.

Estaba nervioso. Nunca había sentido esta sensación recorrer, era algo malo. Pero se que es normal sentirlo en el día mas importante en tu vida.

\- Deja de dar vueltas que me mareas.

No puedo creer que haya venido, pensé que no lo haría pero esta aquí.

\- Yuu-chan, viniste. - Detuve mis pasos y lo mire. Sus ojos se tomaron con los mios.

Ahí estaba en el marco de la puerta, recargado con su pierna derecha levantada tocando la puerta. Llevaba aquel uniforme que siempre utilizaba cuando va ha combate lo que me llamó mas la atención fue lo que lleva en su cabeza al parecer lo había recuperado, su sombrero que le habían quitado años atrás.

\- Idiota, no iba faltar el día mas importante de mi hermano. - Se cruzo de brazos y me sonrió.

 _Hermano._ Era extraño que dijera aquella palabra, siempre me decía por mi nombre, pero estoy feliz que lo haya dicho, aquella palabra especial.

\- Gracias. - Sonríe. Estaba totalmente agradecido con él por haber venido.

Sólo me miro aun con aquella sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, se acercó. Hablar con él me hacia falta.

Una tranquila plática comenzó entre ambos una cuantas risas hicieron la compañía. El nerviosismo había desaparecido una gran tranquilidad reinaba en mi.

Yuu-chan no ha tenido pareja, no esta interesado en cosas del amor. Había creído que estaba interesado en aquella chica del cabellos morados, creo que su nombre era... Shinoa, ella no la ve de esa manera la quiere como una amiga es parte de su familia. Dudo que él llegue a enamorarse.

\- Es hora. - Mire el reloj que se encontraba en la habitación, era tiempo de salir.

\- Entonces vamos.

Ambos salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos al lugar donde se va llevar acabo la ceremonia.

Caminar por los grandes pasillos y que te traiga viejos recuerdos. Este lugar fue presencia de una amor que florecía.

Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado al lugar de la ceremonia. No era necesario de decoración ya que el lugar es muy elegante.

Esperando en el altar, esperando a mi futura esposa. Listo para dejar mi soltería y sólo dedicarle mi vida a ella a mi amada.

Yuu-chan permanece en un rincón que queda cerca del mio. Lo miro y él me sonríe nuevamente y, yo le regreso la sonrisa.

No hay vuelta atrás, sólo falta ella para comenzar con la ceremonia.

Una cálida musica comienza y eso avisa la llegada de la novia. Miro a la puerta blanca. Con delicadeza la puerta se va abriendo.

Logro verla a la mujer que amo con un vestido de color azul celeste, mangas cortas y le llegaba hasta un poco debajo de la rodilla unos cuantos toques mas tenía el vestido. Su cabello esta suelto, lucia nas su cabello rosa, era hermosa. Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos.

La ceremonia había sido perfecta, todos eramos felices y el único que había llorado era Ferid, era de esperarse de ese tipo; " _Siempre lloro en las bodas"_ eso fue lo único que dijo.

Yuu-chan parecía feliz, este dia no todo podía ser mas perfecto.

Ahora nos encontramos en el gran salón donde se anuncian las batallas que habían pero en este caso seria diferente. No se anunciaría una batalla.

Miro atrás y ahí se encuentra mi única familia sonriendo y dándome ánimos.

\- Hoy no voy a gobernar sola. Tenemos aun nuevo rey, el es mi esposo desde este día y va ha gobernar a mi lado. - Krul se dirigía a los vampiros que se encuentran en este salón.

\- Vamos... - Escucho que susurra Yuu-chan.

\- Yo, Mikaela Hyakuya Gobernaré a lado de mi esposa Krul Tepes. Debo decirles las cosas cambiaran, serán grandes cambios que a todos nos van a beneficiar.

Mire atrás y encontré sus ojos esmeralda, esos ojos me decía todo le había parecido bien lo que había dicho. Después mire a Krul que también me sonreía. Mire a enfrente y todos los vampiros parecían que aprobaban todo eso.

\- Desde ahora seremos dos que gobiernan. - Culmino diciendo Krul.

* * *

 **6 Años Después**

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, sin darme cuenta ya pasaron seis años.

En ese lapso de tiempo yo perdí mi humanidad, ahora tengo los ojos rojos, fue algo difícil de aceptar pero l logre. La persona que humana que tomé su sangre fue se Yuu-chan se opuso primero pero después aceptó, fue sencillo y doloroso enterrar sus colmillos en su cuello.

También llegamos a un pacto con vampiros y humanos, así podimos detener la guerra. Todo era paz ahora.

Yuu-chan tiene un hijo. Lo adopto es un niño de tan sólo de cinco años; ojos azules y un lindo cabello negro. Lo encontró abandonado, perdió sus padres a causa de la guerra, aunque no sea de su sangre lo quiere como si fuera su propio hijo. Su nombre es Yuki: _felicidad_ o _nieve._

Yo tengo un pequeño niño de cuatro años, cabello rubio y un mechón rosa resalta en su cabello, su nombre es Nao: _hombre de corazón honesto._ Y esta apunto de esperar el segundo hijo en este caso sera una niña su nombre sera Miyu: _bello atardecer._

Esta historia de amor a llegado a su fin. Ahora tengo una familia y soy feliz, hay tranquilidad en el mundo, existe una gran paz. No puede haber mejor final que este.

* * *

 _Con este cap. Doy terminado esto, esperó que haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por haber leído esto. Yuu-chan será padre soltero siempre._


End file.
